


A Copper's Wife

by talkingtothesky



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning of the end of a marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Copper's Wife

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'late' for the lifein1973 [Friday Drabble Challenge #340](http://lifein1973.livejournal.com/2707351.html?thread=31723159#t31723159)

"You're late," the Missus pointed out, dispassionately.

 

Gene nodded, tried not to fidget with his collar. He was convinced it wasn't quite covering up the bruise on his throat. Directing his attention to the plate of lukewarm mash and sausage rolls balanced over a pot on the hob, he asked "This for me?"

 

When she didn't respond, Gene carried it over to the kitchen table and pulled out a chair. He was halfway into the seat when a hand whipped out and drove the plate onto the floor, scattering the contents. "You don't eat in this house no more, Gene."


End file.
